Just to Be Safe
by Raven03
Summary: A little twist to the scene where Frank is out shopping with Rachel. *Upated 2/3/15* Started as a one-shot, now a series of one shots of my (or your) fav scenes.
1. Just to Be Safe

**A/N: Well, this is my first Bodyguard fic. It is very short and sweet, a little something that was running around in my head when I first noticed Rachel's lower half in this scene. It's where she's shopping and she's getting ready to go in the dressing room. If you look closely she has on what look like thigh-high stockings and a very short dress/skirt, and you can see some skin. Happy Reading!**

As he stepped out of the limousine, Frank squinted at the glare of the afternoon sun. He headed to the back of the limo to open the door for Rachel. As she swung first one leg, then the other out of the car, Frank caught a glimpse of stockings and skin. Not bothering to show her gratitude, Rachel headed for the clothing store she preferred to shop at in the valley.

Through a silent look of communication, Frank let Henry know to stay at the limo with Tony. Frank caught up with Rachel, who had stopped at the entrance to the store because she knew Frank preferred to scope out all public places they went to. He opened the door and after doing a quick-but thorough-sweep he gestured for Rachel to come in. The lady sitting behind the counter hadn't bothered to look up when Frank opened the door. But when Rachel walked in and greeted the woman by name, she exchanged pleasantries with Rachel and proceeded to tell her about new merchandise she had.

Frank kept close to Rachel as she browsed around the store. As she settled on a rack near the dressing room, Frank turned his attention outside where he could see Henry and Tony fooling around with some local kids. All the while, he felt Rachel staring daggers into his back. She had been difficult since the beginning. What she didn't understand was that in order for him to do his job well, she would have to make some small sacrifices. As a former secret service agent, Frank did not take his job lightly.

"Hey Farmer," he heard Rachel call, "Wanna come in here with me? Just to be safe?"

She was taunting him again, making a joke about how seriously he took his job. Frank eyed what Rachel was wearing. She had on what looked like a dress that barely stopped above her knees with a long-sleeved silk shrug. On her feet were some type of flat shoes, but with a square heel that kind of reminded Frank of the shoes that Michael Jackson often wore. He gave her one of his 'looks' and turned back around but not before seeing the grin on her face as she went into the dressing room.

Frank wasn't quite sure what it was, but her little innuendo got to him. He scanned the store and out front quickly before turning on his heel and disappearing under the curtain where Rachel was trying on clothing. He decided he would call her bluff. She had continued talking so she hadn't seen or heard him coming. Her back had been to him, about to remove her top when grabbed her right arm and pushed her against the dressing room wall. The look of surprise on her face quickly turned to anger as she processed what was going on.

"Frank-" she began but he cut her off.

"I have to make sure there is nothing suspicious in the clothing," he told her, "Just to be safe," he added, throwing her words back at her.

Frank was sure a string of curse words were about to come out of her mouth. But before she could get the chance, he kneeled before her and placed his hands on her stocking covered legs. The stockings only came up past her knees and stopped mid-thigh.

Rachel would have never admitted it aloud, but when Frank grabbed her and pushed her against the dressing room wall, she was afraid. Afraid that whoever was stalking her was near. That changed the moment Frank placed his hands on her legs and slowly moved up until they came to her exposed thighs. Rachel's breath caught as both hands moved around to the inside of her thighs before they continued their journey up under her skirt. A rush of heat flooded her body as they moved up over her hips where he grasped her waist, then started back down, and moved over her lace-covered rear.

Frank slowly stood and dropped his head to her neck. His lips brushed her ear as he whispered, "All clear," and with a smirk quickly returned to his post in front of the dressing room. Frank smiled to himself as he had caught sight of the look on Rachel's face. If looks could kill, Rachel wouldn't need Frank to protect her. Rachel said nothing to him the rest of the shopping trip.


	2. Run to You

**A/N: Soooo, I decided to make this story into a series of post-scene one-shots. Most of these one-shots will be to my favorite scenes, and incidentally this scene takes place after the shopping scene. Also, I will take requests of some of your favorite scenes from TBG. This is for the ladies over at Fanforum on the Kevney thread! Happy Reading!**

Rachel sat in a chair at her vanity. She is filing her nails, and gossiping with her hair stylist Sharon.  
>She was telling Rachel about this guy she had been dating. Rachel listened as Sharon was trying to describe<br>the guy's package.

"Too big," Rachel asked.

"Average," Sharon replied, making sure she hadn't missed any section of Rachel's hair.

"Five minutes," Rachel said, asking a different question.

"Three..four," Sharon replied, to which Rachel laughed.

Rachel continued laughing until she heard singing, specifically _herself_ singing. She tried to shush Sharon as  
>she continued to fuss over her hair, and attempted to look out the window from where she was seated. Finally, Sharon<br>was satisfied that Rachel's hair was completely crinkled and bid Rachel goodnight. Once the door closed behind  
>Sharon, Rachel rose from her chair and walked over to the window. From her vantage point she could see Frank in the<br>pool house, watching her _Run to You_ video. Rachel frowned slightly in confusion. It puzzled her that not only  
>was he watching one of her videos, but with the volume turned up very loudly.<p>

Moving on impulse, Rachel crossed over to the door nearest her. She pulled it open and stepped onto her balcony.  
>She walked over to the stone steps and slowly descended them. As if she were in a trance Rachel kept<br>walking. She passed the pool and slowly approached the pool house.

Frank pushed the cassette tape into the player, grabbed his pencil and pad off the coffee table, and  
>took a seat in the chair. Rachel's face comes on the screen as she begins to sing the first verse; Frank feels<br>like she is trying to tell him something.

_I know that when you look at me,  
><em>_there's so much that you just don't see.  
><em>_But if you would only take the time I know  
><em>_in my heart you'll find, oh a girl who's  
><em>_scared sometimes, who isn't always strong.  
><em>_Can't you see the hurt in me? I feel so all  
><em>_alone, I wanna run to you._

The image on screen changed to a full body of Rachel wearing some type of flimsy white,  
>see-through material wrapped around her body. She was running to him—to the camera, surrounded<br>by clouds, looking like an angel. She had a sweet smile on her face, and her eyes were  
>filled with happiness. The pad on his lap forgotten, Frank leaned forward as if to get a better view.<br>The video ended and Frank rose to switch the TV off. When he turned to sit back down, he saw Rachel  
>a few feet from the pool house, staring at him, wearing only a white robe. He walked over to the door and opened it.<p>

"I heard music," Rachel began by way of explanation.

Frank crossed the threshold and approached Rachel, "I'm sorry if it disturbed you," he apologized.

Rachel tilted her head slightly to the right, "I would've never figured you for an undercover fan," she said  
>with a hint of a smirk. Frank pushed his hands in his pockets and dipped his head to hide the smile on his face.<br>They continued to stand silently, but not uncomfortably. Rachel was curious as to why Frank had  
>been watching that video, listening to that particular song. It was Rachel's favorite song. She had written<br>it herself and given voice to the words that held so much truth in them.

Rachel liked Frank, though she would never admit it aloud, to him especially. He wasn't like most men she met  
>in her line of work. He demanded respect and didn't put up with any of Rachel's crap. Although he was<br>a bit hard to figure out, she was aware that Frank Farmer was a very smart man. She suspected he had  
>seen through those song lyrics, that somehow he was able to get a glimpse of the real Rachel Marron.<br>She didn't know if that frightened or excited her.

"I should go," Rachel said, and turned to leave.

Frank placed his hand on the small of her back to escort her back to her room. When they reached the  
>stairs leading to her balcony, Rachel began to ascend them but stopped on the third step. She turned her head to<br>look back at Frank. She wanted to ask him why he had been watching that particular video;  
>but some things were better left unsaid.<p>

"Goodnight, Frank," she said instead and continued up the stairs. Just as she is about to open her balcony door Frank's voice stops her.

"If there's anything you need….anything. Let me know."

They stare silently at one another until Rachel nods her head once and enters her room. Frank checks around him before returning to the pool house.

**A/N: I know it's been forever, but please stick with me! I'll be taking requests for your fav scene.**


End file.
